Happy Ending
by janesbiotch
Summary: Red John is dead. Now there's nothing keeping Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon apart. Just as they begin a new relationship something happens that changes everything. Will they get there happy ending? Well read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Started With a Phone Call

Teresa Lisbon tried but kept failing to keep the smirk off of her face as she approached the scene. After all someone was dead, and she shouldn't be walking up happy. Where was the hard ass cop that she always played herself to be? Oh she knew, that person was still at home in her apartment. This person was Teresa, a woman who had spent yet another night wrapped in the arms of one Patrick Jane. They knew that they had feelings for each other for the longest time, but they never acted on them. That was until about three months ago. All it took was one bullet right between the eyes of one Red John, and it wasn't by her or him. It was Van Pelt. She had shot him dead where he stood. It was the last thing she did in their unit. She had gotten offers all around because of taking down one of The World's Notorious Serial Killers, but she decided to take a job in Missing Persons. She did that and two weeks later she and Rigsby were inseparable.

It was catching she guessed, because before she knew it she was naked in his bed and she hadn't moved since. She was happy, and every day it was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret, but that was part of the fun. They were on their to a scene and like always she had left him at her apartment to leave, and he was too leave twenty minutes after her, so no one would guess.

"Hey boss, where's Jane?" Cho asked as she approached.

"I haven't a clue, I left a message for him and he said that he was on the way, but this is Jane, so who knows." She said trying and succeeding at suppressing her smile.

"This is the strangest scene I've seen in a while, there's no body." Rigsby added from the field.

"No body, then why were we called?"

"The daughter of the AG's car was found over there and no one has been able to reach her. Not to mention there's so much blood that someone or something had to be killed. When is Jane getting here?" he asked.

"How the hell should I know!" she asked taking out her cellphone.

*AU*

Patrick had been sitting in the parking lot of Teresa Lisbon's Apartment Building for the past 45 minutes. He knew that he was supposed to wait twenty and then head on out to the scene but he still had to keep her on her toes. He knew by now she had to be getting agitated. She probably was standing there about to call him, he'd make her wait a little while longer he thought as he exited his car.

"Hello?" he answered his phone which buzzed the moment he got out of the car.

"Where the hell are you Jane? Have you even left yet?" she asked.

"My dear Teresa I've missed you, how's the scene?" he asked smirking.

"There's no scene, at least not exactly. I mean we've got blood, lots of it, but there's no body. You should be here, dare I say your hijinks would be entertaining right now."

"So I'm guessing that the others are wondering why didn't I arrive with you, you know they know right?"

"They do not, I've been careful. There's no way that they know."

"No I think they know, I mean I've been making sure I spray on a lot of your perfume lately, I think that the only odor my body carries now is your scent in fact."

He pulled the phone from his ear so that he didn't have to listen to her screaming obscenities. He really did love that firecracker. What made things better was that he could say it out loud too.

"Hey Lisbon." He whispered into the phone.

"You better be on your way Jane! If I have to be here on what looks like a wild goose chase then you have to be here as well." She sighed.

"Lisbon I'm trying to tell you something. I'm heading out right now but I want to tell you that I love…"

"Patrick Jane!" a voice asked from behind him.

He turned around and was face to face with a man holding a gun.

*AU*

"Jane?" Lisbon asked from the other end of the phone.

She would admit that her heart skipped a beat once he said that. She knew he was going to say it. He was always the one to say it first, and she knew that this time when he said it she was going to believe him. Now something was off, she could hear him talking to someone.

"Jane, who is that?" she asked him getting annoyed.

Just when she felt that she was going to say something else, she was shocked by a loud gunshot.

"Jane! Jane I don't have time for your idiot game right now!" she shouted into the receiver.

Then she heard it. It was a cackling laugh. A laugh that was so familiar but she knew that it couldn't be him, she knew he was dead.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"Oh Teresa you're too late. Patrick will be joining the master soon." Then the line went dead.

A/N: I know another story right. I should be updating something like Sarah or Gracia but this is something that I've been thinking about. Hope you enjoy more soon.


	2. Big Changes

Chapter 2: Big Changes

**One Year Later**

Teresa Lisbon stared at the board before her with a frown on her face. She had no leads, every lead she thought she had never panned out. In the end she just ended up looking like a fool. It had officially become a cold case for missing persons, but on the bright side she knew someone that worked there and they weren't letting this case slip between the cracks. It couldn't slip through the cracks; too much was riding on it.

"We're going to be soon." Van Pelt spoke as she entered the office.

"I know, you guys go ahead, I'll meet you there." She sighed turning back to the board before her.

Grace Van Pelt didn't have time for this. Her feet hurt like hell, and her body was begging to be removed from the monkey suit she was currently wearing. She wanted to be at home, on the couch, with Wayne rubbing her feet. He had become so cuddly now ever since she got pregnant. He was always smiling at her, and holding her hand, and just being there. It was nice, and she realized that she shouldn't be thinking that because now her ex-boss was staring at her.

"I'm sorry boss what was that?" she asked with a smile.

"Van Pelt you shouldn't be here. No one will think bad of you if just stay home and put your feet up. That's a Rigsby in there; you must be tired with all he's eating you from the inside out and all." She told her smiling.

"I have to be here. Jane would be here if it were me."

"No he wouldn't! Everyone would tell him how they are putting on their best and going out to say their goodbyes to you and that he should come to say his and he would say he'd meet us there and not show up! He wouldn't believe you were there, he's an atheist and he doesn't believe in heaven or hell and he would say you weren't there, but I can say this about him because he's not. They never found his body!" she screamed.

"They never found the body of Aaron Mitchum either, but you were more than happy to sign off on her death."

"Aaron Mitchum was a junkie! Everyone knew that, she had sold everything her parents ever gave her for her habit. She pissed off the wrong man and they killed her any idiot knew that. If it weren't for her I could've saved Jane."

"You don't know that's true. We don't know anything, come on you have to be there. Everyone is waiting on you, it's only right." Grace stated calmly.

"I don't need to be coddled Grace. I'll go for appearances, I don't need anyone thinking that I'm having some kind of breakdown, could you just give me a minute alone to get myself together."

"Boss?" she questioned.

"I'm not your boss anymore Grace and I'm not asking as Lisbon. Okay, I know that I'm a bit crazy right now but those two events have got to be connected I know that I'm just grasping at straws, but we were out there in the middle of no place and no one was with Jane. It had to be for a reason right? Just let me take a minute and get myself together, I'll be right down."

She gave her friend her best smile and was thrilled when it worked. She took one last look at board and tried to the pieces to fit. She knew that they fit somehow and it was up to her to find it. Jane was counting on her.

She quickly wiped her eyes and looked in the small mirror in the corner. She looked a mess and she couldn't have that, after all they were naming a park after Patrick today. He wouldn't be happy if she didn't look her very best. She took a few breaths and gathered herself, she painted on a cheerful smile and she was ready to give the cameras what they needed. Then when she was done with keeping up with appearances she would be back here to find the connections.

"Okay sweetie, we are going to go and see a park get named after daddy. Then when we're finished smiling at everyone we are going to come back here and figure it out. We have to get daddy back." She smiled as she picked up the small carrier which had been sitting on Jane's makeshift bed from the past.

A/N: Yea I know short right, but I had promised another chapter and I try to keep my promises. More soon.


	3. Missing Moments Part 1

Chapter 3: Missing Moments Part 1

Wayne Rigsby stood stunned. What was supposed to be an afternoon of happiness turned sour so quickly. It had taken a lot of her but Van Pelt had gotten Lisbon down there with baby Jamie in tow. The park really was lovely, and they had made the event special, he was sure that Jane would have loved it. That was the thing, everyone was surprised about all the money that Patrick still had. He had left them all a little something, but he left Lisbon, well with what he left her she never would have to work again if she didn't want to, and her baby. Well she wouldn't want for anything.

The baby, that's another story. Lisbon had never come out and told anyone that Jane was the father of her baby, but everyone knew. Once Van Pelt had made the world free of Red John the polls on when the agent and consultant would get together ran rampant, and little Jamie Patricia Lisbon was born about eight months after Jane went missing so everyone knew. She looked just like Jane, but she had her mother's hair color. Everyone had showed up to pay their respects. Even Hightower, no one had seen her for ages but apparently she had been keeping in touch with Lisbon. They were good friends now outside of work, which was weird.

"So what do you think did it?" Madeline Hightower asked as she approached Grace and Wayne.

"I don't know, I mean we all know that Jane loved this park, he could be found here on lots of days. It's close to the precinct, and that little ice cream shop he and Lisbon went to a lot." Grace added.

"I think it was the plaque." Madeline gave her opinion.

"The plaque, I picked it out myself. I made sure the wording was there and everything. It even has his middle name, never took Patrick for a Eugene." Rigsby smirked unable to keep the smile on his face. Then it clicked. "The plaque." He replied knowingly.

"Exactly, now you get it." Hightower replied knowingly.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on cause I'm suffering from a bad case of pregnancy brain." Grace asked.

"It's dated. Like an idiot when I ordered and told them what it was for, they put his birthdate on it and of course they put on a death one as well."

"Oh, poor boss do you think she'll ever get over this I mean she lost him? Not many people even knew she had him, but we know anyone who knows them know once they see Jamie. Jane would've loved her, I mean after losing Charlotte he would finally have a family again."

"Fucking Red John, I don't know how he did this but I intend to find out! I know he's dead, but it's not fair, how is she to get closure if there's no body. She's still holding to hope, a hope that she needs to put behind her. That's the meaning of today, she has to put this behind her or she might lose her job." Hightower told them as she put out her cigarette.

"Sir you can't do that to her, that's all she has left. She goes to work and then she comes home to her daughter, you can't take that from her." Rigsby pleaded.

"Listen I feel for her and what she's going through, and I owe her my life literally. The thing is it's been over a year and either he can't be found or doesn't want to be found. Either way she needs to stop living in the past, there's only so much that I can do from where I stand now. The brass is on my ass and I can't play favorites. Everyone is held under a microscope because Red John was one of us; we saw him every day and didn't realize that he was running lose in the candy shop. She's becoming a liability, she's becoming less and less like Lisbon and more like Jane every day."

The duo watched as their new boss stormed away. It was weird seeing Hightower outside of work. They were close to her, closer than before but Lisbon was a lot closer. They knew that she was godmother to little Jamie and that she secretly still helped Lisbon with the search for Jane. They knew that show she just put on was mostly for the people from the office still listening. They knew she was just as worried about Jane and Lisbon as they were.

*AU*

_Teresa Lisbon walked into her apartment very tiredly. She eased her shoes off of her feet expertly while still carrying a sleeping Jamie around her waist. She never thought that she would be one of those mothers that carried her baby permanently attached to her chest while she used her hands for constant things like going through the mail and locking the door. She looked on the coffee table and saw that familiar blue cup and saucer and couldn't help the smirk that came to her face._

_She took a moment to place the baby in the awaiting bassinette. She took another moment just to look down at Jamie as she slept. She was just so beautiful and every time that she saw her she became so overwhelmed in the fact that she was indeed this little girl's mother. She had a baby, and not just a normal baby but a Jane. She wasn't even that old and she was so observant. Every time something new came into view she had to study it. She knew that she was going to keep her on her toes and she couldn't wait._

_"How was my funeral?" A voice from behind asked as two strong arms wrapped around her waist._

_"Everyone was there, and I put on quite a show. I kept a look out for you, but you never showed. When I saw the plaque that Rigsby had gotten I'm sorry I couldn't control myself I flipped out. I put on quite a show. I'm pretty sure that everyone still thinks I'm very distraught." She smirked leaning into him._

_"I can understand that. I mean after all you killed me." He stated sweetly._

_"What?" she asked spinning around to face him._

_"You heard me. We worked together for ten years and together we brought down Red John, but when I needed you the most where were you Lisbon? Where were you when I needed you?" he asked._

_Lisbon panicked. He seemed so real, when she came home and saw that cup, she thought he'd come back to her, but this, this ghost stood before her wasting away right before her eyes._

_"I tried. I'm looking just hold on, you have to want this."_

_"I thought you loved me, but in the end you were nowhere to be found. I'm dead now." He shouted at her._

_She watched as wounds seemed to open up all over his body and blood started to soak into her white carpet._

_"No please Jane, I'm trying you just have to hold on okay hold on!"_

_She stood there terrified as the ghost of the man that she loved vanished into thin air._

_"Jane please come back! Come back, I can't do this without you. I need you, we need you! Come back!" she sobbed as she folding into herself right there in that spot._

*AU*

Terry Ambrose looked out the window for what had to be the fifth time in the last two hours, and he was still there. He hadn't moved one inch, since had set down there. He had a blanket wrapped around him because he still felt chilly sometimes, but what upset her about him sitting there were the sunglasses, no the sunglasses just would not do. She walked past a table by the door, picked up a velvet box and headed outside to join him.

Adam Doe sat there on the bench hoping for some sun that he knew was not coming. Every day for the past month he got up and expected sun but there was no sun. It was freezing, why was it so damn cold. He didn't know much but he knew that he definitely wasn't a fan of the cold.

He also knew that one Terry Ambrose was approaching and she was not happy. He smiled as he heard her boot clumps getting closer and closer.

"Teresa I was wondering how long you was going to stand at that window staring before you came out to lecture me." he smiled.

He had done it again, he had called her Teresa. The other doctor's here said that must be someone from his past, but since he was being uncooperative when it came to his past, they could only help his physical ailments.

"So you do realize that with this sunglasses and white cane you are setting off the appearance of a blind man?" she asked calmly as she sat beside him.

"Yes." He smirked.

"I'm game, why do you want to make people think that?"

"Well if I'm just sitting out here you know minding my own business without this garb, I get the looks. You know that's him over there you know, showed up a year ago with a disfigured face, and no idea who he is. With the cane and the glasses I'm just blind guy on a bench. "

"Okay first of all the face not disfigured, I mean have you looked in a mirror lately?"

She immediately put her hand to her mouth after saying that. Of course he hadn't looked in the mirror; he wasn't blind but couldn't see either.

"What do you have there?" he asked pointing to the box and hopefully changing the subject.

She looked down at the box sort of perplexed about if she should give it to him or not. She took a deep breath and handed it to him.

He took it and in a way he wasn't shocked at what he saw inside. The two of them had spent the past couple of nights watching movies that he couldn't remember if he had seen them or not but he did know that he hated them now. I wish he had some mind bleach to erase them from his memory.

"An eye patch?" he groaned.

"Yes an eye patch, so you can take off these glasses and let the world see those greenish gray eyes that you have." She smiled as she helped him adjust it so that the chord got lost in the curly locks that she wanted to just run her hands through all day.

See isn't that much better, you can feel the sun on your face."

"What sun?"

"Don't you think you should let the people here help you Adam? There might be someone out there looking for you, you might have a family."

"What about you? I don't see you running to let them use hypnosis on you."

"No one is looking for me that I know."

"How so?"

"Adam I turned up here pregnant. If someone was looking for me I'd be found by now. Don't stay out here all day. I'm making your favorite." She sighed.

Adam Doe watched as his friend walked back up to the rehabilitation facility which had been his home for the past six months. She was just trying to help him and he appreciated that but he was not going to take part in the hypnosis therapy. First off something about it just didn't seem right for him, and the other thing was he was remembering. He remembered carnivals, and smiley faces, but most of all he remembered blood. So much blood that couldn't possibly be good, maybe it was for the best that he was in the dark in more ways than one. He remembered one more than though. He remember Teresa, she was his happy ending. Whatever the hell that meant.

A/N: There's really more to this chapter but I wanted to post something for you tonight so it's now two parts. I hope you liked it and understand it. Feedback is love. Just so you know Adam is Patrick and no he aint disfigured. All will be explained.


	4. Missing Moments Part 2

Chapter 4: Missing Moments Part 2

Teresa Lisbon was not cut out to be a mother. She knew it, hell everyone knew it but no one was man enough to take the little baby from her. They all knew that even though at times it seemed as if she didn't appreciate the little baby, it was this little baby that was keeping her going. She needed to be a good mother for the baby, so that Patrick would be proud when he came home. She would have what he always wanted waiting for him, but all he had to do was come home.

She heard the baby's cry and knew that it was probably time for her to be fed, or changed, or god just looked at and loved but for her limbs just wouldn't allow herself to open her eyes. She heard her bedroom door creep open, and she heard feet walking towards the crib. She sighed when she recognized the feet of Kimball Cho walk in. Their relationship was funny now. She could honestly say that she loved him, but not like how she loved Patrick. He had been there for her since the very beginning. She remembered the day he found out about her pregnancy.

**_Flashback_**

_She had known that it was true. She knew all the signs and she just chose to avoid them. She couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't that she didn't want a baby. Right now a baby was just what she needed. If she couldn't have Jane, then to know that a piece of him was permanently with her that just made a little piece of her heart not so broken anymore._

_She made sure everyone had left and she took out all seven of the pregnancy test and lined them up on Jane's desk. In one way or the other they all said the same thing she was pregnant. She was pregnant with Patrick's baby. For that minute why she was alone she decided she'd cry. She'd cry because she never thought that she could be this happy in her entire life. At least not now with Jane being gone._

_"Boss?" Cho asked entering the bullpen._

_Lisbon looked up shocked to see that he had returned. At first she thought to herself how could she do this without letting on what was going on? Then she decided that it would be for the best if she just put everything out there on the table._

_"Cho I may need for you to take over as agent in charge for a while."_

_"Whatever you need boss, does this have something to do with Jane?"_

_"I'm going to be having a baby." _

_"Is this a good thing?" he asked in that monotone voice._

_"It's great, I couldn't be happier."_

_"Well anything you need."_

_She watched him get what she guesses he had left and walk back out to the elevator. He had said so much right there in those words. He knew that he would be there for whatever she would need him for._

_End Flashback_

She listened as he picked up Jamie and put her on his shoulder. He really was great with her and that made her feel guilty. She could tell that Jamie loved being with Cho, and a part of that made her feel even worst. Her child probably thought that he was her dad; yup it was definitely time to get up.

"Come on Cho, bring Jamie down and let Lisbon get some more sleep." A voice from the doorway spoke.

"Have you put the coffee on, Teresa will be fine once she gets her first cup in."

"Yea it's on, do you think she will be alright?" she asked as she looked back at the woman who had practically become her sister.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to get over this hump and that's what yesterday was about."

"Cho I was there yesterday, when I saw that plaque I wanted to smack someone. My brother is not dead. We're going to find him."

"I know."

Cho decided that it wasn't best to argue with Lisbon or Alexandria Jane when it came to finding Jane or not. Neither of the two would accept that he had perished until they found concrete evidence. For the two of them it would have to be a body. His main job right now was being there for the both of them when it happened.

*AU*

Adam Doe woke up by the nudging of Terry Ambrose. She was excited, she was excited and that made him miserable. She was his only friend here at this nuthouse so it was best he placate her.

"Why are you so excited about?" he groaned looking out the window.

"Oh come on Adam, you said that you wanted some sun, look at that sun." she just about jumped and down in her seat beside him.

"I didn't have a clue that for me to get my sun I would be woken up far too early for anything to be forced to get on this bus and head here just so I can buy socks." He grimaced as he grabbed his cane and sunglasses.

"No sunglasses today Adam, look at where you are!"

"Where am i?"

"We're in Sacramento! We're going to see a show and then go to the museum. We've been cooped up for too long the permanents are getting kind of antsy. You wanted sun Adam, I got you sun. I just want to see that smile that I know you have. Then we can walk around together and no one will think oddly of you. We'll just be a happy couple out seeing the sites."

"In Sacramento, there's nothing here. What Folsom Prison, a lot of museums, and water. Water's everywhere; you wouldn't believe how much water is here. Bodies are found all the time, I remember this one time…" he trailed off.

"You remember one time what? Are you remembering more Adam, seems like you might know your place around here. Do you know who you are?" she asked excited.

Adam was lost in a world wind of memories. All he kept seeing was blood, blood everywhere and water. Bodies being found in water, freezers, people dead in their beds. It was making his head spin and just wanted, no he needed it to stop. He couldn't think straight.

"Arden Fair is not far from here come on, they have a Carl's Jr. there I'm dying for some fries." He grinned pulling her from the bus.

*AU*

Wayne Rigsby was tired, he had been up all morning and his wife didn't seem like she was going to ever slow down. She was trying to buy him out of a house and a home because their little one needed a crib and everything else he could want in his entire life. Nesting that's what all the books said, she was nesting. He just had to count to ten and try his best to realize that he wanted this. Ben was bigger now and he needed a sibling. He was excited about being a big brother. He had plenty of practice with Jamie. Jamie, that kid wasn't even six months yet and was a part of something huge and she had no idea. She'd be okay though, with a mom like Lisbon and an aunt like Alexandria, things would be very interesting.

"Did you hear her? Did you hear what that annoying little twit just said to me?" Grace asked when she returned from Customer Service.

"No what?"

"No, no, I'm only trying to make sure that your son has a bed to sleep in and you don't even hear when she tells you they are sold out. I researched this online and called ahead and they had it. They had it, and she wants me to believe that in the two hours that it took me to get here they no longer have it! I swear to God, if this next place doesn't have it, someone is getting arrested."

Once again Rigsby found himself grinning. She was so cute when she was angry. It was true what they said about a woman glowing when they were pregnant. She was glowing, her hair seemed redder lately and he found himself getting lost in her beauty which sounded so corny, but it was so the truth.

"Wayne are you listening to me? What the hell are you staring at?"

"You, come on lets got get you something sweet, help you calm down, and when we get back we can find the perfect crib." He told her ushering her from the area before things got ugly.

*AU*

Lisbon had finally managed to get herself to the breakfast table. She had the day off and she was going to spend it with her daughter. She was going to put everything with Jane behind her. He was gone, he was gone, and they had their time together and it was great. He had given her the best gift that anyone could give a person and that was what she had to be focus on now. Everyone knew who Patrick Jane was, and because of that she was sure that Jamie would know as well. Yes, everything was coming into place she kept telling herself as she drank her third cup of coffee.

"Wait, I don't like that face, what does that face mean?" Alexandria asked with her mouth still full of eggs.

"Alex, I appreciate everything that you had done for me, I didn't even know that you existed until this happened and I appreciate you being here. You can still stay for as long as you want, I know that you and Cho have become close." She smiled.

"I feel there's a but, what's the but Teresa."

"I can't keep doing this, it's not right for me and it's not right for Jamie. I'm just going to accept that he's gone. Patrick's dead.

"No! You will not say that, you can't mean that. There's no body, and what about Aaron Mitchum. You know that she was a setup that was why you all were on that scene. You never would have let them take Paddy. You would have protected him."

"I would've Alex, but I can't dwell on him anymore. It's too hard and Jamie needs me. She needs me to be her mother. So that's what I 'm going to do now, I'm going to focus on my work, and when I'm not focusing on work Jamie is my priority."

"So my brother's nothing now! Ten years of being by your side and now he's nothing; I better leave before I say something I regret."

Alexandria practically knocked everything from the table as she left the kitchen. Cho left right after to see if she could catch her before she actually left. Lisbon took this time to look at all the mail that had been gathering on her table. A giant manila envelope with no return address on it caught her eye. When she opened it a CD of some kind fell out of it. She noticed that it wasn't a CD but a DVD.

She got up from the table almost on autopilot. This reminded her too much of the DVD that she and Jane had watched up in his office. Red John and his 7 suspects and the hell that all of that had brought to them. It was what started all. She stuck the DVD in the player and stood there waiting for what was too come.

First the screen was filmed with that cloudy fuzz that is on the screen before it turns that familiar black and then it began to play. After about three seconds of playing his face popped on screen and smiled at her. She hadn't even noticed she had still been holding her coffee mug until it fell on the floor and shattered into pieces. This caused Cho and Alex to return from around the corner.

"Jane." She gasped at the screen.

"Hi Lisbon, I guess I should explain." He replied from the tape.

*AU*

Adam was tired. Terry had him going all around this complex all day and he just wanted to crawl back into the bed that he had and sleep forever maybe. The lights were too bright for the one eye he still had. No one was staring, that was a good thing, maybe the eye patch did make him look sexy, or unapproachable was probably the better word for it. He just wanted the day to be over.

"Are you having fun?" she asked as she past him a hot mug of tea.

"No, but I'm glad that you are, and there's tea so I guess it's a little better."

"I don't see how you can drink something that hot in this kind of climate, I'm having tea as well but it's iced." She smiled as they exited the shopping center.

"Let's skip the museum, I'm really not feeling that well. You think the nuns will allow me to go back to the hotel unattended?"

Terry took a minute to look at his friend. He did look a bit flushed, and she had noticed that he had slowed down as they continued to walk. She totally forgot about his injuries sometime. All the things they had told her he had gone through, yet he had no recollection of it, but she knew. At night when he slept he'd cry out for people. She tried to get him to talk about it but he was so closed off sometimes.

"Come on, I'll come back and keep you company. Dragging around a bowling ball is tiresome. First I need a Doughnut." She told him taking his hand and walking towards their bus.

*AU*

Wayne had finally gotten Grace under control and they were on their way back to get the crib. They had just stopped at Krispy Kreme and were enjoying their treats. Maybe that's why he didn't notice it. All of a sudden a car jumped the curb and a car came barreling down the sidewalk right at Van Pelt. Before he had time to react a man came out nowhere and pushed her out of the way. The car slammed on the brakes but it was too late, the man had been hit. Judging by how slow he was getting up, it looked like he might be hurt.

"Oh my god Adam, are you okay?" Terry ran to his side.

Once Rigsby realized that Grace was alright, he called for an ambulance and tried his best to control the scene. The man who had saved his wife, was on his feet which was a good sign and as he called in the incident Grace approached the pair.

Adam really didn't know what had come over him. He was walking down the street with Terry but then he saw her. He didn't know who she was, but he knew who she was. He also knew the man that was with her, and that car was going to take her out. He could tell by the pure panic on the driver's face that his brakes were failing and he was trying desperately to stop. So he did it he pushed her out the way. He had got up pretty quickly it had just knocked the wind out of him but also the eye patch that he was wearing so he was doing all that he could not to look her directly in the face. He didn't want to frighten her; he just wanted to get out of there and fast.

"We've called an ambulance, he probably shouldn't have moved." Grace told the couple.

"I didn't even notice what was going on, Adam and I were heading back to the hotel because he wasn't feeling well, and then he just dropped his cane and took off running. I've never seen him run." She blushed.

Van Pelt was trying her best to look at this Adam who had saved her but he wouldn't look at her directly, she was sort of put off by it. The other thing though that was bugging her was the woman, she looked familiar and she couldn't place where from.

"Hotel, oh so you're new in town. I would love to treat you guys to a dinner tonight as sort of a thank you for what you've done for me. I can't imagine what I would have done if I'd lost my baby. I see you can relate." She told her pointing to her belly.

Terry took the moment to look at Adam again; she noticed that his hands were shaking. She knew that he probably was about two seconds away from having a panic attack. She had to get him out of there and fast.

"Listen we don't need an ambulance, we're actually here with a bunch of doctors, and even some nuns, so glad that you're okay. Come on Adam let's get to the hotel."

"It was then and only then did Adam look up at Grace. He just had to see if seeing her face would bring something to the surface. It did something that he didn't want to remember. He had to get out of there.

"Glad you're okay Grace." He told her and when Terry gave him his cane they got in the awaiting cab and got away as quickly as they could.

When Rigsby approached his wife again she was standing there with her mouth open. He had called her name three times and she didn't respond he was really starting to get worried.

"Grace are you alright? Where'd they go?"

"I'm fine. He seemed alright, he talked to me and she said that they were with a bunch of nuns and medical people. Oh my god Wayne you will not believe who was just here!" she asked with a smile appearing on her face.

"Who?"

"Aaron Mitchum, I just saw Aaron Mitchum!

A/N: Another chapter. This will be the last chapter without a beta for now I have one. I know it's a bit long and I answered some questions and added new ones to the forever changing story. I hope you like it.


	5. Hope

Chapter 5: Hope

He knew that it was probably wrong of him, but he had to get away. He had to get away from Terry and her concerned face, but most of all he had to get as far away from the woman in the street. Why was he so brave to run out there in the street to save her? He didn't know her, but the thing was he did. He did know her, and well he wasn't very nice to her.

**_Flashback_**

_You had no right! You had no fucking right, he was mine!" he shouted in her face shaking her._

_"He was going to kill her; I knew that you wouldn't have been able to live with yourself."_

_"You don't know what I would have been able to live with. I've been searching for this bastard for ten years. Ten years! The only thing that mattered was killing him, I wanted to feel his blood on my hands. I wanted to watch the life drain from his eyes like he watched it disappear from my daughters. No matter what, he was mine."_

_"What about me!" a voice from the corner asked._

_When he turned and saw her, he felt something deep in his gut. Her lip was busted, and she was holding her arm at a weird angle. She had been crying, but that wasn't all that he saw, he saw something else in her eyes. He saw love._

_"You think that I would've wanted to watch you kill him. That I would've wanted to watch them cuff you, and drag you off to a prison where I could never see you again? What was I supposed to do without you, after ten years! You are a selfish man, you come in here and harass Grace for ridding the earth of scum like him, yet you fail to think about what I would do if I lost you. I'm beginning to think I wasted my life loving you."_

_Then he watched as she straightened herself up and walked out of there, a lot stronger than she actually was._

**_End flashback_**

He was trying but failing at calming himself down in the mirror. He had been having tons of flashes of memory, but never once did he see himself. Who was he? Was he a good person? He couldn't possibly have been a good person, with all the blood on his hands.

He looked in the mirror and the person he saw he didn't recognize. He had a lot of hair in the top, it was massive uncontrollable curls, and he had two scars going down his nose. They told him that he had a bad conversation with a knife. Of course this wasn't his original face, he didn't have his eye, but the other one still looked pretty good. Sort of a blue-green kind of smoky gray thing going on, but finally the thing that was hiding everything was the beard. It had to go, he took out the razor that he had for months and decided to put it to work.

*AU*

Lisbon, Cho, and Alexandra all stood stunned as the DVD played. They were shocked that the person on the screen was in fact Patrick Jane. He was wearing the suit that Teresa told them he was wearing that night. His lip was busted, and his nose had been cut pretty bad, but besides the blood he looked healthy.

**On the Tape**

_"I guess I should explain. Teresa I'm sorry, I know that you thought that things were about to be different between us. I've tried and tried, but it's just not going to work, you're not her._

_"if you're seeing this tape then I'm gone. I'm gone and it's best that you don't look for me. It's time that I pay for what I did. You were there and you saw it, I killed him. I killed Red John and I can't live with myself any longer. So this is my goodbye. I'm dead okay, so don't look for me. I'm paying for my crime._

**_Fade to black…_**

They all stood there in silence as the screen turned back into that familiar snowy static.

"Well that was the biggest crock of shit I've ever seen. Get this down to the station; I want the computer techs all over it. If there's any clue in it I want it found."

"Clue, boss that was a suicide note." Cho stated.

"A suicide note really, a year later. Someone is playing with me and I'm game. I'm going to find him. This was my first clue, Patrick left me a clue."

They both watched as she walked from the room, neither one of them believed it, but neither one of them had the heart to steal away her hope.

*AU*

Terry had been waiting outside of Adam's hospital room the whole time. She really didn't like the way that he looked after the accident. She was being stupid, she knew that he wasn't well and maybe just maybe she should have told someone what had happened out there in the street. When they came to give the meds later she would tell someone.

She was about to stand up and knock on the door but it opened.

She was more than stunned to see Adam standing before her. He had gotten rid of some of the beard, not all of it he still had a little goatee happening. He was gorgeous, and when she looked up at him his one remaining eye sparkled at her when he smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yea I think I am, I was wondering would you come back down with me to where the accident happened."

"Sure, you want to catch that museum after all?"

"No I wanna find that woman that I saved in the street."

"Are you sure? She's probably long gone by now."

"Peanuts, at first I couldn't remember much about her. It was just all mean things that I had said to her, but then it changed. I remember her fixing me tea, and peanuts." He smiled.

"Adam, you don't look so good, and you're not making sense maybe you do need that nap."

'Van Pelt. That's her name, like the Peanut comics. She said that her mom was tempted to name her Lucky but her dad talked her out of it, but her brother Linus, he wasn't so lucky. That's about all I remember though." He added.

"You don't want to go and spook her; I mean you said yourself that you said a lot of mean things to her, you don't want to go down there and scare her. She's pregnant. It's time to be considerate. You remember her name, you can find her tomorrow right?"

"Yea I suppose but…."

"Oh my god feel right here it's kicking." She beamed. She took his hand and placed it on her belly just in time to feel it kick.

"Oh wow!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"I'm feeling kind of tired, you think you could go and get me some milk?" she smiled.

"Yea, I'll go get it right now.

Terry Ambrose slid herself to the top of his bed to get more comfortable. She smiled as he left her there to get her milk. Just as soon as she was sure that he was gone, she took a cellphone from her pocket.

She waited patiently for the person on the other end to pick up and once they did she said "You better get someone down here fast, he's remembering.

A/N: I really don't know how i feel about this chapter. What are your thoughts? It will probably be two more days before an update. i want to put out Sarah and end The Lies...


End file.
